


Distance is Deadly

by costumepartyfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumepartyfiction/pseuds/costumepartyfiction
Summary: Steven Universe Soulmate Au: In this world, gems have soulmates. However, no one knows who their soulmate is until they meet and then are separated. Upon extended separation their gems begin to crack and eventually shatter. The only cure is to reunite. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot are soulmates. Everything else is the same.





	Distance is Deadly

I was utterly and completely alone. 

 

It was my fault. I took our barn and headed into space, thinking only of the consequences of being caught in another war, and not of the consequences me leaving would have on Peridot. 

I'm an idiot. 

Only a couple days after being on the moon I noticed a pain in my back. My gem, I should say. 

I can't see it but I've felt the sensation before. My gem was cracked. Or cracking. I managed to find a mirror in the barn I'd brought with me, even though mirrors made me really nervous. I used it to look at the gem I'd never seen before. It was definitely a little cracked. I spread my wings. They were still functioning at least. 

I wasn't sure what was causing it. I didn't remember hurting my gem. I'd heard myths but...it was just a myth right? There was no such thing as a soulmate, especially not for a gem like me. 

There was only one way to know for sure. 

 

I had an ability that I'd showed Steven once, using my water powers like a mirror to see the past. But I could also view the present. 

I used that power now, not to spy, just to...check on Peridot. 

 

"Peridot, I can't fix it!" Steven said. 

"Steven...you're my only hope!" Peridot replied. 

"I'm sorry Peridot...it's not working. I think...maybe my powers are messing up again?" 

"They haven't in months, Steven, why would they now?" Pearl said, the worry in her voice clear. 

"I was afraid of this." That was Garnet. 

"Of what??" Amethyst demanded. "Peridot DYING???" 

"She's...she's lost her soulmate," Garnet said. 

"Oh Garnet, that's just a myth!" Pearl said, rolling her eyes. 

"It's not," the tall fusion said, her voice grim. "Ruby and Sapphire are soulmates. We cannot be separated for an extended period of time or we will crack and eventually shatter. I'm afraid that it is the same for Peridot...and for Lapis." 

As if on cue, I felt my gem crack a little more. 

Peridot's was worse than mine. I tried to open my wings again, but it was all I could do to maintain the window and I had to hear the rest of what Garnet had to say. 

"Then my healing powers?" Steven asked. 

"Won't work. Only reuniting with Lapis Lazuli will cure Peridot and visa versa. 

Peridot's physical form twitched. One eye protruded from her head. She was handling cracking a lot worse than I could. I had to stop watching. I had to get back to Earth. No matter how afraid I was...Peridot was dying...I was dying. 

I let the vision fade and tried to fly. I made it two feet off the ground before my wings vanished and I collapsed. 

 

"NO!!" I screamed. I had to make it home to Peridot. I had to save her. 

 

It was no use. I couldn't fly without my wings and there was no water here to control. I had to hope Steven and the others had a plan. 

I reopened the water window. 

"Lapis..." Peridot was saying. 

"I'm here, Peridot, I'm right here, please be ok," I said before I could stop myself. She couldn't hear me. Steven...he'd seen my dreams before...maybe...but Peridot didn't have much time left. She was far more cracked than I was and was barely coherent.

"Garnet, what do we do?" Steven pleaded, his eyes filled with tears. 

"We have to find Lapis. I have seen a few possibilities of where she might be but I'm afraid we don't have much time." 

 _I'm on the moon!_ I wanted to scream. 

Garnet began giving orders. Steven and Lion would search in these locations, Garnet herself in another, and Pearl and Amethyst in yet another. Pearl balked at letting Steven go alone and Amethyst refused to leave Peridot. Garnet amended to allow Steven and Pearl to search with Lion while she searched alone and Amethyst stayed home. 

 

 _"NO!!"_ they'd never find me in time. 

I tried so hard to think of what I could do. There was nothing! Nothing! Peridot was going to die and all I could do was watch and wait for my own end. 

My gem cracked a little more. Why was I cracking so slowly when Peridot was cracking so quickly? 

Amethyst tried to poof and bubble Peridot as I watched, helpless. 

It worked, but Peridot's poofed gem just cracked more. Amethyst cringed. 

"Come on Peridoodle, you gotta pull through. Just hang in there until Steven and Garnet find Lapis! They'll do it," she was muttering softly to her friend. 

Peridot stayed whole. 

Amethyst kept talking to Peridot and miraculously she didn't keep cracking. 

"Thank the stars," I muttered as my vision began to blur. My gem was cracking further. 

 

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was being woken to shaking "Lapis, Lapis!!" Steven was shaking me awake. His Lion was licking my face. 

"S-st-steven?" I stammered. My own voice sounded alien. For a moment I couldn't remember what was happening, but then I remembered. I was in the moon base dying because my soulmate was on Earth, forcibly separated from me by my own doing. 

  
"Lapis, we have to get back to Earth, Peridot she's..." 

"I...I know. I was watching," I explained, my voice weak. 

Steven lifted me onto his Lion. 

We were lucky to make it to Earth. I was barely awake, surely my gem was even more cracked than it had been when Steven had rescued me from the mirror. 

"Hang in there, Lapis, Peridot," Steven was muttering. 

We barreled into the temple. 

I could barely see but I could see the Crystal Gems gathered around a purple bubble, with something green inside. Peridot. 

"Peridot I'm here, I..." my vision briefly cleared. 

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst's faces were all streaked with tears. Steven stopped and gasped, then sobbed.  I looked at the bubble. 

It was Peridot but all that remained were her shards.   
  


I was too late.

 

 


End file.
